Hunt Me Not
by edgeforwhatitsworth
Summary: Two friends arrange to go stay in a cabin for the weekend in the mountains, but one of them is lost in the woods and encounters something she didnt want to meet.


Six minutes past midnight and still no sign of her. How long does it take to find a cabin? It isn't that far into the mountains. Wolves call in the distance and I'm getting even more worried. Gotta go out and find her. Too dangerous to be in the mountains alone through the day, but at night is worse. I grabbed my jacket and a torch then blindly made my way into the void.

-

'ELLE!' shouted a nervous Sam.

She was lost and could not read the map. Her torch had drained the batteries. There was no signal on her phone. She didnt know how long she was in the forest for, but knew enough was enough and wanted to go home back in the safety and warmth of her own home. Why did she agree to come out here for the weekend in the first place?

'ELLE!' she called again.

Nothing. No hopeful rustling of leaves and breaking of twigs under foot. No recognisable, reassuring voice from the distance. Sam was all by herself. No one within earshot distance. She couldnt see a meter in front of her so she doesn't know what way to walk or see a possible track. Suddenly not far from her position, howling of wolves were getting closer.

-

'SAM! SAM WHERE ARE YOU?' I bellowed.

Not a peep. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. No chirping of crickets. When the forest is quiet, it is not a good sign. It indicates danger and I bet it is those wolves I heard. I quickened pace and headed for the river near the cliffs. Hopefully Sam knew to head for the river.

I knew this forest like the back of my hand. I grew up here. My parents used to take me here to the cabin every summer until my mother died in an accident. Since then my father stopped coming here. He shut down completely. He didn't eat or drink. Didn't go out to socialise. He just sat in his bedroom for the rest of his days. He eventually died too. Died after he sent me off to stay with my uncle. He didn't even say goodbye to me. I never saw him again.

'Five minutes north of my position until I reach the river' I mumbled to myself as I double checked my map.

Again the wolves called in the dark. No indication as to where they were.

-

The wolves were howling more frequently now and getting closer. They were on a trail of something and they were making sure nothing else was going after their prey. That prey was Sam and she knew it. She broke into a run opposite the call of the wolves and followed the sound of the river that drew nearer. She certainly did not want to be made into dog food. The wolves were now barking. They were close and Sam knew she didn't have a chance to outrun them.

Out of breath, Sam looks round whilst running then instantly tripped over a tree root.

'Dammit!'

The opening of the forest was just up ahead and so was the river. Just another ten meters to go. She turned her round behind and takes a glimpse of a wolf. She was in trouble now. She had enough time to pick up a large stick on the ground before exiting the trees. Suddenly makes a halt at the cliff. The river was below, but too far to make the jump.

Exhausted as she was, she held the stick high. The pack of wolves stopped in front of Sam, snarling and drooling; cornering off their prey. Slowly edging their way towards her. Sam took a swing at the wolves with her club. She was nowhere near striking. She tried again. The alpha wolf grabbed the stick and managed to take it from her. She was now defenceless. What was she to do now? There was nothing she could do.

Sam fell to her knees. Looked at the alpha directly in the eyes as a tear escaped her eye.

'Not now. Not like this. I haven't lived my life yet' she sobbed.

The alpha male pounced and grabbed an arm while the other wolves grabbed her legs.

Her screaming of pain echoed through the mountains...

-

I heard a scream. I looked up and noticed someone at the top of the cliff. Driven to the edge by what looked like wolves.

'Oh no!' I quietly said under my voice. 'Not Sam!'

I started running toward the cliff looking for a way up, but there was nowhere close by. I had to double back to find a track back up into the trees. By the time I got there I was going to be too late and I knew it!

The screaming continued. I fell to my knees with my hands resting upon my head while I whined. I was watching my best friend get mutilated by a pack of wolves and there was nothing i could do about it.

Finally the screaming stopped. It was over. She was gone. The tears ran from my eyes like waterfalls. I couldn't see anymore. I cleared my eyes and ran my way toward the remains of my friends body. By the time i got there, the wolves were gone. Blood painted the grassy cliff and there was parts of flesh and clothing dotted all over.

'This was not meant to happen. Not Sam too!'

My father died because of the shock he went into after what he saw happened to my mother. Like Sam, my mother was torn apart by wolves too. Should never have came back out here.

'Its my fault Sam is dead! I'm never coming back here again!'

I made my way back to the cabin. Tears still running down my face. I collected my backpack from inside the cabin and then into the car. I started the car and made my way back home.

Goodbye my friend!


End file.
